


Lonely Morning

by Ares (arescased)



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Morning Wood, Scent Kink, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arescased/pseuds/Ares
Summary: Galo has always been a horror to try and wake up in the morning. Lio decides that he might as well occupy himself in the meantime on their day off in a rather unconventional way when the opportunity presents itself.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 150





	Lonely Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grimsgay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimsgay/gifts).



Galo was such a pest to wake up in the morning.

He was groggy, stubborn, and often stunk before a morning shower — everything that was expected of a young firefighter in his early twenties. He often fell asleep so heavily that he hardly moved throughout the night when he was exhausted enough. Well, much to the demise of the man sleeping next to him most days. Galo hit the pillow and he was out like a light. Whoever was trapped under whatever arm or leg pinning them there was out of luck unless they wanted to weasel their way out of it somehow or wait until morning to get out of it. 

It didn’t help that Galo proved to be a clinger. He’d get his hands on something soft or warm and he pulled it closer to him. Often he’d be found holding onto his pillow like a teddy bear, or the bundle of blankets that should have been covering him were balled up and spooned by his body.

Lio learned to get good at getting out of Galo’s sleepy vise quickly. 

Sleep was sometimes elusive to him. He spent years on the run, never quite comfortable to sleep soundly through the night. He could find himself fast asleep at midnight only to find himself startling three more times before the sun even dared to rise over the horizon. Galo often begged him to wake him up in moments like this — when he was awake and alone with only his own thoughts. They learned that company was often the best remedy for Lio’s insomnia in those times.

Unfortunately, Galo was nearly impossible to wake up even if Lio wanted to bother him.

It didn’t take many attempts for Lio to catch onto Galo’s sleepy persona. He talked in his sleep — or rather, he responded to questions while still asleep. Lio could poke him and ask him if he was getting up only to receive a disgruntled noise in response along with a nod. Even more surprising were the full sentences that were sometimes spouted from the blue-haired fool with no recollection later when he’d properly awoken. Needless to say, it was often frustrating. It drew questions to mind of how Galo managed to keep a job that required him to pull early mornings.

Thankfully, Lio hadn’t woke up due to nightmares this time. Some days he’d wake up in a panic, nearly flailing out of bed at 3am and almost dragging Galo down to the floor with him. Today, he’d simply woken up early, pulled up close to Galo’s naked chest, and forced to smell the remnants of yesterday’s labor on him. He’d begged him in the past to take a shower at night before bed; often he didn’t get his wish. 

He squirmed out of the hold with little fear that he’d wake Galo up. He could push the other man out of bed and still find it hard to believe he’d stir in the slightest. He sighed, free of the grasp and sitting on the mattress of the bed that was just a touch too small to fit them both comfortably without snuggling up close. It was a blessing that Lio was smaller than the man he chose to bed himself with. It didn’t mean that he didn’t sprawl out in his own right — that was discovered when Galo once woke up with a sore jaw from where Lio accidentally punched him in the face in his sleep.

Lio held up a hand to block out where the sunlight was streaming in from the bedroom window, silently cursing them for forgetting to close the blinds and draw the curtains closed. Well, the pathetic excuse for curtains, that is. It was a blanket hung over a tension rod that they insisted on calling a curtain. Aina had disagreed with their colloquialism, but she hadn’t offered to buy them a curtain instead, so the blanket remained.

He glanced down at his boyfriend with his sleepy form where he’d simply melted down closer to the sheets in Lio’s absence. He never slept with a shirt on, but he managed to keep his compression sleeve on despite Lio’s assumptions that it wasn’t very comfortable to wear most hours of the day. A little smile came onto his features, enjoying watching him as he slowly breathed in such a steady rhythm… peaceful for once. The blankets were lazily draped over him, hugging against his hips with a gathering of it falling off the side of the bed from where Lio shed them from himself.

Despite everything bad that could come to mind, he still loved that big dork he woke up next to in the morning. Even if there was still the fact the fact he could never wake him up at a reasonable hour without some steady convincing. 

“Galo, are you gonna wake up?”

No response.

He sighed, reaching over and dragging gentle fingertips across Galo’s shoulders. He could tell he was tickling him by the way he shifted slightly, but it wasn’t anything substantial. His smile stayed on his face, leaning forward with an arm propped on his knee as he leaned forward to balance his chin atop it his hand. His cut, muscular torso was impressive, but he supposed was a necessary asset to the career he led for himself. He ran his finger down his side and felt where the taut muscle pulled across his ribs. He leaned in close, pressing a kiss right off the side of his pec and letting his lips brush against the skin despite the sticky feeling it left on his mouth. 

He prodded his finger against his boyfriend’s side, attempting to wake him up again to no avail. He perked an eyebrow with a more purposeful poke with nothing stirring up. He huffed, chin propped on his arm again as his eyes scanned the other from head to toe only to catch on a protrusion under the blanket. He settled his gaze on it, blinking in confusion for a moment before lifting up the sheets to see a clothed tent staring him down from Galo’s sweatpants. He chuckled and threw the sheets from atop the other man’s sleeping form to get a better look at what was going on down there.

Lio found himself staring at it with amusement. Of course he was amused! Galo had never gotten substantial morning wood from what he remembered — or at least, not that he ever noticed. He pressed his hand to Galo’s belly, rubbing in a wide circle. “Gaaloooo…” He cooed, letting the name affectionately roll off his tongue with no response available for him.

Yeah, that’s what he expected.

Instead, his curious hand trailed lower, figuring this was a silent morning gift from his love to amuse him until he awoke. His open palm barely changed shape from Galo’s stomach to where it laid atop the outline of his cock through his pajamas. Sure enough, he was already pretty hard. A twinkle of a thought formed in the back of his head with a twisted little smirk crossing his features. He pushed at Galo to get him to roll fully onto his back and caught him before he could roll off the other side of the bed.

He shed the blankets from them completely, tossing them unceremoniously onto the floor as he crawled over to straddle Galo’s legs and sit before his work. Lio leaned forward, pressing a kiss against the sleeping man’s chest with a silent wish once more that he’d shower at night instead of when he awoke. His fingers curled in against Galo’s hips, thumbs burying in the deep valleys where muscle formed against bone. Galo’s love handles always fit so nicely in his hands…

He trailed lower, breezing past his stomach and enjoying the soft feeling of smooth skin against his lips. He still smelled of his faded cologne and spray deodorant, despite Lio’s bitching about how foul he reeked. Something about it was familiar and welcoming after all this time.

His hands moved a bit lower to where the sweatpants hung low on Galo’s hips, rolling his fingers underneath the waistband and peeling up the cloth to pull down inch by inch. He caressed every bit of skin revealed to him, pressing gentle kisses against every part of him. He was warm from sleep, exuding a heat that scratched an impossible itch that lurked underneath Lio’s skin. He desperately wished to be warm everywhere the Promare once embraced him… Galo was that fire for him in its wake.

Sweatpants and boxers pulled down together, Lio could only smirk and bask in the visual of his love asleep below him — semi-hard cock waking up to greet him while the rest of its owner was still unaware. “You’ll keep me company, right?” He murmured, shifting a bit lower as his fingers wrapped around the mast with a thumb holding him fully upright. He spotted a bit of precum already dribbling from the top, amused at the sight as he gently dragged his thumb up to meet it and spread it across the tip. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

His eyes took a cursory glance upward, seeing no change in Galo’s expression except the slight part of his lips and twitch of his brows.

Lio leaned down, wrapping his mouth around the top of Galo’s cock as he left his tongue graze across the surface with all the lazy conviction of the morning that he could withstand as his hand moved in slow, gentle strokes. Salivating at the first reminder of the taste, he swirled his tongue in circles as it dripped from the head and slicked his palm’s path from top to bottom. Slowly, he relaxed himself as he sunk lower to encapsulate him fully…

Was this more for his sake or Galo’s? He was bored all alone this hour of the morning, so he couldn’t quite help himself when the opportunity arose. Something in the back of his head struck him with a twinge of worry if Galo would quite be okay with this — being sucked off without being awake for it. The bit of regret bubbled up in his chest. Yet, that same bit of regret felt… enthralling.

His hands braced themselves on either of Galo’s thighs, wrapping around them and sapping the warmth from his legs. By no means was Galo small. In fact, Lio was quickly reminded of that fact despite most of their encounters involving himself resulting on top. It was in moments like these that he silently made a note for himself that they could do with a bit more experimentation despite Galo never being vocal of anything aside from the vanilla. 

He was just about able to fit all of him inside his mouth, tongue pressed to the underside of his cock and drooling over it. Lio could feel his ears burning, excited by the prospect of getting caught by the very person he was sucking off. He shifted in place and felt himself getting a bit more worked up in response. He brought his head back up, sloppily popping his mouth from it. He licked his lips, collecting the mixture of wetness that was now smearing across his face with his tongue.

Lio stared, almost in disbelief that Galo hadn’t moved a muscle by now. He was still asleep — face getting red though he was sure most of the blood had run far away from his brain and was too preoccupied in his erection to even wake him up. He smiled and wondered just how far he could get. His hand wrapped around his cock again, pumping him a few times as it was completely happy to stand all on its own now with a bit of oral encouragement. He lapped at the sensitive tip once more, tasting a bit more than his own spit coating it. 

He closed his eyes, easing into the fact that he was getting quickly turned on himself from doing this… and that was okay by him. His free hand moved to his shorts, hand fighting to get underneath the waistband of them much more abruptly than he’d gotten the sweatpants off Galo. He sunk down again to take Galo’s cock in full once more and bobbing up and down just as he felt a hand thread through his hair and pull it into a tight grip. His eyes snapped open, suddenly gagging with his eyes beginning to water just at the corners. “Mmph—!” His own hand yanked from his pants, using it to gain leverage before he fell over.

“Hah, ta—talk about a wake-up cah—all…” He heard breathlessly exhaled from Galo’s mouth as he was only let up slightly from where he was impaled. His mouth still wrapped soundly around the mast of Galo’s cock, he looked up at his boyfriend with a hint of confusion and surprise. Galo was lazily grinning at him, fist still hanging onto Lio’s hair and forcing him to stay put though it looked as if he hadn’t woken up more than a moment ago. “You could’ve woken me up first, y’know…” Galo trailed though it didn’t look as if he were bothered by it in the least. “But I’m okay with this too.” Bucking his hips, Lio struggled to keep himself from gagging as Galo shoved himself down his throat. 

Yet, at the same time — it did wonders in making his dick amazingly hard. 

He forced himself to stay down without struggling, nails digging into flesh as he adjusted. He could hear the hitch in Galo’s breath as he shuttered and kept his grasp steady on the back of Lio’s head. Haphazard and uncoordinated, Galo attempted to guide him up and down though Lio took control as he stabilized his hand on Galo’s leg and dug his nails in as a warning. His own dick was growing painfully needy in response, aching and begging him for attention despite already being preoccupied elsewhere.

Galo didn’t seem keen on letting up however, his other hand meeting the back of his head as it gathered in locks of blonde hair. He writhed beneath him, desperately seeking more of Lio’s mouth despite already claiming it in its entirety at that moment. “Fu—uuuck, Lio!” He moaned, never one for censoring himself during moments like this.

Lio felt the hands in his hair suddenly move, holding his head in place as Galo violently thrusted up into his mouth and pinned him there as he assaulted the back of his throat. Lio forced himself to relax, barely able to keep himself upright as his eyes threatened to roll back in his head as he was used more as a toy than anything else at that moment. A wake-up call indeed… Galo didn’t seem too phased, braced on either side of Lio’s head as he fucked his mouth with all the gusto that could be expected of the eccentric firefighter.

It was the sloppy, choked noise that escaped Lio’s mouth that pushed Galo to give him a break and catch his breath. Lio pulled back, nails still hooked into the other’s hips and threatening to break skin if he were to grab him any tighter. Tethered to the tip of Galo’s cock once more by his own saliva, his eyes nearly glazed over as he gasped for air. There was nothing in either of their expressions that led them to believe this was the end of the morning's adventure.

“More?”

“More…”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a writing sample but decided to polish it up a bit and post it since people seemed to like it!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading! I've had Promare on the mind for a while now and it's definitely coming through in the things I've been focusing on writing. Feel free to leave me your feedback and any ideas you might have for me to write in the future!
> 
> Be excellent to each other!


End file.
